riding waves
by Notaslongasthat
Summary: im bad at titles. uhh honeymoon smut. Yup. That's all that's here, folks.


**Takes place post wedding. Just a little smut. All aboard!**

He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She sat on the edge of their honeymoon ship bed, placing her earrings in a box on the bedside table. The lighting in the snug cabin room wasn't as bright as their suite in England would be but the room had a secure atmosphere. In the dim lamplight, he admired her profile; how her eyelashes curled and how the round of her nose turned up. He couldn't explain why but he couldn't suppress his smirk at the sight. Her beauty was ineffable and he shook himself again at the fact they were married.

Feeling his eyes on her, she craned her neck and raised her chin to him. Her eyebrow rose at the sparkle in his eye and the crook tugging his lip. Oh, how that made her belly flip. He blushed when she caught him staring and toed off his slippers. He walked bashfully across the worn wood floor to the bed. "Did you enjoy the evening?"

"I did. I've grown accustomed to as much, I must admit," she grinned and curled onto her side. She felt the mattress dip toward her as it adjusted to his weight.

"Ah. Are you saying our marriage is already predictable?" he teased accusingly, pinching where her hip rose. She grinned at how familiar everything felt already as she watched him settle in next to her. His bicep flexed as he rested on his elbow, waiting for her response.

"Maybe," she admitted with a light laugh. "But I can't say it feels like a bad thing. And don't worry, with you in this marriage, I'll wager there will be at least one or two surprises yet."

"Bet on it," he insisted, his arm hooking around her, pulling her to him in a hug. He ran his lips along her forehead in a series of lazy kisses before he pecked the tip of her nose and pulled her tighter. "I can surprise you with how you enjoy your evenings."

"Oh! So far, so good," she gasped just before his lips claimed hers. His tongue met hers then tickled her upper lip. He secured a nibble at her bottom lip; suckling softly where he nipped. " _So_ good," her breath hushed on his. She tilted her head back as his stubble brushed her chin, continuing to the underside of her jaw, down her neck to her delicate collarbone. She shivered and her eyes rolled back, absorbed by the heady sensations he stirred in her already. A kiss at the pulse point of her throat forced her skin to form goosebumps and her nipples to bead.

She urged his hands up to her chest. He hummed and suckled leisurely at the soft skin under her clavicle that gave rise to her breast; not touching her quite how she wanted. Not yet. He groaned when her fingernails scraped his neck and landed in his hair, yanking through his messy locks. She stopped pulling at the attention of his palms, cupping her breasts firmly and pinching her nipples with each squeeze. She let out a shaky "Oh, God…" in his ear. Blood rushed to his cock and he couldn't stop the thrust of his hips with each hot breath she released.

Under his demanding hands at her breasts, the hem of her nightgown lifted and tickled her leg. The thin cotton balled in his enthusiastic grip and peeled higher and higher up her body until it bunched around her rib cage. His hand wandered down to the exposed skin at her calf; his thumbs tingling the underside of her knee. He knelt back, bracing himself on his knees and gazed down at her. She bit her lip before she raised her hips off the mattress to pull her nightgown over her head.

He planted a messy trail of kisses down the bare skin of her ribs and a muffled, "Jean," rumbled across her stomach. The aroused timbre in his groan shot straight to her nerves and her legs spread. He kissed a freckle above her knee at the inside of her thigh, grinning wildly up at her as he did.

"Lucien…" she inhaled sharply. "I…"

His tongue was a delightful contrast to his rough beard, both edging upward at an agonizing pace. Her desire tugged; an urge simmering into a burn. Her back arched and she dug her heels into the mattress, wriggling beneath him, craving friction. He steadied her with his palms at her hip bones, thumbs sweeping the fine hair that peaked out of her underthings, kneading the soft ample skin there. She squirmed again and he stilled her gripping down her thighs, widening her legs further as he did.

He leaned down to kiss her softly and briefly, lingering at her lips. "You are so beautiful," he declared and slid down her body to continue his mission. He breathed in greedily as he lapped the fleshy peak of her bum against the mattress. He pressed a drawn out kiss thee and felt her instinctively buck against his mouth. Her hips shifted to answer him and the pulsing ache at her core.

"Please…"

His incoherent reply reverberated against her. She gripped his hair until he finally kissed her through slick lace, tasting her. "Yes. Lucien…" she reveled. She felt wonderfully feminine under his deliberate hands; swiftly hooking under silken fabric and smoothing down her legs. He sat back to pull the fabric away from her ankles and tossed it behind him, forgotten onto the floor.

The wicked grin on his face exacerbated her patience but he seemed intent on delaying her gratification a while more. His hand ran a searing path from her navel, lower and lower, tightening the promise she felt pulsing below his fingers. "Lucien," she hissed and grabbed his hand, pulling it up to her breast to ease her torment; needing reprieve from his cruel tease for a moment. Relenting but undeterred, feeling the beating of her heart, his other hand brushed the outer folds of her sex. He groaned at the wetness coating his palm as he rubbed up and down; back and forth. She clutched his hand when he rolled her nipple and bucked against the hand stroking her core. He danced around her entrance and teased her most sensitive, swollen point over and over, in a cruel tango.

When he pinched her nipple harder, she unleashed a whiny moan. Succumbing to the pressure, she tugged his wrist to her lips. She sank her teeth into the back of his hand and kissed his calloused skin over and over until he intertwined their fingers, stilling them at her lips. He gazed down at her and when he met her eyes, the urgent flare he saw behind them prompted an increase in his ministrations.

Her whimpers from his thumb drumming at her clit were silenced when he started skillful circles. She stifled a moan in his palm when his tongue replaced his thumb. His groans vibrated through his lips and his pace intensified, the precision of his tongue both assuaging and amplifying her desire. She felt stuck in limbo, like she was falling as jolts of pleasure spread over her. She heard him distantly groan her name. She breathed deeply and latched his forefinger tightly between her lips. Every time the underside of his tongue flicked against a particularly sensitive spot, she bit down and sucked his finger to ease the sting from her bite. He chuckled and hummed deeply in response to her shortening breath and throaty moans.

"Thaaat's it," he emboldened her, taking her completely out of her head. Her moans kindled his determination and she thrived off his enthusiasm, also blissfully comforted that they had all the time in the world. Before she realized what she was doing, her tongue and lips moved in a pattern of commands on his fingertip, until his tongue synced to her rhythm; soft and warm on her.

He understood her request; telling him what she liked, orchestrating her need with her tongue over his knuckle and fingertip. Her heels bruised his back but he didn't notice; consumed by her heat. He eagerly obeyed her commands onto her sex, his desire to bring her to completion was mounting and pronounced his own need. Thoughts of watching her come undone were working him up. He readily gratified her a moment later when she clamped his finger between her tongue and teeth, burying his mouth deeper to her. His tongue was firm against her when he thrust his ring finger inside. She stilled at the sensation briefly before her commands continued. In silent tandem, she ground down as he withdrew and entered her again - adding a second finger. Jean stilled, letting the full feeling take her and watched the frenzy in his eyes as he sunk in and out of her. He returned to her clit and muffled out a low, "Oh, Jean - yes, yes…let go. Mhm. God - " which spurred her on until she felt a shaking surge at her thighs.

"Oh, God…"

He heard her breathing hitch and a grapple for breath. "Lucien!" she gushed and let out an echo of throaty groans. Pleasure crashed her senses, ripping through her with an enormity that stunned her. He watched her as she shook. Even with her eyes closed, he could see the pleasure painted on her flushed face; her reddened lips suspended open.

Her breath evened after a moment, her breasts rising up and down, prominent in his eye line when she looked down to him. He admired her, proud of the way her sweat made her hair stick to her face. When she opened her eyes to meet his, he continued to lap at her slowly as he memorized her fulfilled expression. She peppered kisses to his hand, still held in hers.

"Lucien," she whispered. "Oh, look..." Her fingernails clawed down on his forearm at the very height of her pleasure. She soothed kisses to the marks she made. With one final clench, she stretched her limbs, resting her hands above her head, undone. The pattern of her heart thumped at her temples and everything felt light, though her arms somehow also felt heavy. She pulled in a long breath before she lifted her legs around his waist. She eyed his evident arousal and curled her toes into the waistband of his pajamas, inching them down slowly, repaying him for her earlier agony. Lucien couldn't stand it, apparently, and she watched as he frantically assisted her by tearing them off. He fell down onto of her and she held him, languid and close.

God, she felt safe with him. She'd just surrendered so fully to him - had been thrown to near nonexistence into a melted remnant of Mrs. Blake. She knew she made the right decision three days before to marry him. Lucien was absolutely right for her. She was sure she wasn't any less connected to God. If anything, being with Lucien opened her to God in ways she had never been before. To love another so fully was beyond gratifying. Her insecurities dissipated and healed with every passing moment of their marriage. She dared to say even, that she was certain they were destined by the heavens.

Lucien traced her cheek bone with his fingertips. He swallowed and released an eager and earnest, "I love you," through heavy breath. She felt him twitch against her heat, stirring her desire anew. She clutched his behind, guiding him easily into her to connect fully and completely, rocking together with the waves that crashed outside against the ship walls.

 **sexy ship needed a sexy ship...**


End file.
